This Pleasure is Mine
by eac-dudette
Summary: Well ok i just got hooked on SOM and so i'm going to try my hand at a fic. He wanted her, needed her, and desired her from the moment he saw her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music, or the characters.

She is his guilty pleasure; he had noticed her the day she arrived at his villa, her delicate, almost fragile features striking him momentarily breathless, even in that hideous dress when she first arrived. The way her skin glowed reminding him of the beautiful porcelain figurines he had recently seen while on another gawd forsaken shopping trip with Elsa, and the light blush that adorned her cheeks reminding him of the natural, unspoiled beauty that was simply Maria. But most of all he noticed her eyes. How her blue eyes sparkled and danced, drawing him out, challenging him to prove all her assumptions of him and his family wrong, the way they taunted and teased him under shy, yet bold alluring lashes. Drinking in the sigh of her now in the marble courtyard, just outside the ballroom, bathed in the moonlight made him ache for her more then ever. Yes, she was his guilty pleasure, one he longed to simply make a pleasure; no more secret glances, no more hiding his passion for her, no more guilt.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Watching her now attempting the Ländler with Kurt, laughter bubbled up in his chest, longing to be heard, but not wanting to ruin the persona he had carefully crafted over the years of the serious, disciplined, and harsh captain he let a small smile grace his lips, that those whom did not know him would almost call timid, but to those who truly knew Captain Georg von Trapp knew that its sight was rare and to those whom it was directed towards was truly special to him.

Standing just inside the door way, the Captain continued to watch. Maria, his Maria if only in his thoughts and dreams was a gift truly sent to him and his family from God; she adored his family, her unconditional love, passion and determination to see them whole again helped him to mend his broken heart, and most of all the family that he had lost through his own pain and thoughtlessness over Agathe's death. This young woman had seen fit to inform him of his behaviour towards the children whether he liked it or not. And with her fiery, challenging nature she proceeded to lecture him with no worry or care of the repercussion that could affect her, and like staring down Navel Captains was something she does routinely. Her unabashed forwardness, passion, and unconditional love where only some of the few qualities that made him love her even more, Georg thought wistfully to himself as he smothered a laugh at the sight of the much taller Maria trying in vain to twirl with his youngest son.

Watching Kurt's sad attempt at dancing with the much taller woman reminded Georg of himself at that age. He was in his childhood home again, his parents had thrown another lavish party with the majority of Austria's high society in attendance, and there she was, his first crush, standing near the open doors to the patio near the edge of the ball room floor. The evening was coming to a close and he had watcher her from afar the whole night with the nervous energy of a 12 year old boy asking his first girl to dance. Sighing, he turned to return into the house to ready for bed a bit earlier then his agreed curfew with his parents, defeated, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning surprise and a bit hopefulness shining in his eyes he came face to face with his mother.

"Oh, Mother you startled me," young Georg said, his expression falling with each spoken word.

"Where were you off to my son?" ask his mother with a knowing smile.

"I thought I would retire early Mother, I'm a bit tired and grown up parties aren't as fun as I thought they would be," he said casting a quick glance at the girl who had captivated his attention all night, and summer.

Looking in the direction she saw her son glance in, she turned back to him smiling lovingly and said in a soothing, yet confident voice, "You must face life head on Georg, you can't and shouldn't avoid you problems." With that stood and walked away, but not without glancing back at her son with a knowing smile.

Renewed with encouragement of his mother, he slowly but confidently strode up to the girl and asked her to dance. Fumbling with the motion and "improvising" when he had forgotten the rest of the steps, it was one of the best parties Geog had ever attended in his life, and subsequently where he had received his first kiss, albeit on the cheek.

Smiling at the memory Geprg gave a tug to his white gloves, _you must face life head on_ he thought to himself. With that thought in mind he had made up his mind, Maria would be his and he hers from this night forward, and like his first dance he strode up to Kurt and Maria tentatively, yet confident.

"Do allow me to show you how its done" he said as he cut in, moving to hold the love of his life in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georg could not help but notice the way she fit into his arms, the only word that came close to describing the feeling was fate, and the effortless transition into the dance was flawless, leaving him breathless at its shear perfection.

Caressing her hand in his they began to glide across the marble stone with grace and poise; bodies moving in sync with one another that many would only see on couples who had shared a life time with each other.

Staring into her startled, yet twinkling eyes, he could not help but let a slightly bemused smile grace his lips for he had caught her off guard once again, allowing him to see deep into her being, watching as a whirlwind of emotions dance in her eyes. He couldn't get his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. He still looking into her lovely blue eyes further fuelled his growing fire of love, passion, and lust for her.

God she's beautiful he thought to himself as he twirled her in circles, the moon light giving her a soft glow that made her seem heavenly. How he longed to take her in his arms caress her delicate face, run his hands along her ample curves, and taste the sweetness of her full lips.

With a slight sigh he brought her around to face him again, but with a slight miss step on his part, their bodies were tightly pressed together. There was an overwhelming tingling sensation in his stomach and an almost burning feeling where ever there bodies touched. Feeling the heat radiating from her body, through the thin material of her dress aroused him more then he had ever though possible. Biting back a groan that willed itself from deep within his chest, he concentrated on the feeling of her body moving against his; the way her chest brushed his with a firm, yet gentle pressure that left him wanting, and the way her hips would leave feather light touches to him as they pivoted according to the steps of the folk dance.

Pausing in the dance he sought out her eyes, willing them to look into his to discover how she affected him mentally and physically. Meeting her eyes he was met with the same intensity and passion that he knew his were reflecting.

With a slight gasp, Maria took a fleeting step backwards, cheeks aflame from the blatant desire she saw in Georg's eyes, and one that she knew he had seen in her own.

Hands reaching up to cover the blush that was currently staining her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment from the very unholy thought that were occupying her mind of her and the captain, Maria's thoughts were in chaos. Thoughts racing a mile a minute Maria tried to think of a feasible excuse for why she had stepped away from him, coming up with a blank she stuttered the first thing that came to mind, "I .. I … I'm sorry I can't remember any more."

Noticing lustful stairs the couple were giving each other, Elsa quickly made her presence known, "Oh what a lovely couple you make" she forced out, wanting to make them more uncomfortable with hope that the pair would be to embarrassed to realize the implication of their dance and subsequent touches and looks.

A heavy tension filled the cool night air, making the occupant of the patio to squirm with discomfort. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention Georg gave a slightly nervous chuckle and said, "Yes, um I think it is time for the children to say goodnight."

Thankful for the slight distraction Maria remembered the song and routine the children and her had created for this very occasion, "Oh we have something very special prepared, right?" Maria asked the children who excitedly began to scamper out away.

Turing their backs on one another Maria moved towards the direction the children had head, and Georg back into the ball room, but not without both throwing a long look over their shoulder at the other. Meeting each others eyes with a slight bit of surprise, they turned away from one another again, cheeks tingeing with a slight blush at having been caught staring.

He ached to go after her; ever fibre of his being telling him to chase her down, to take her in his arms kiss her deeply and declare his burning passion and love for her. His feet almost taking him to her, but he stopped short knowing with a growing displeasure that Elsa was standing behind him, almost daring her, challenging him to go after Maria with the many socialites in the next room, of whom she could use to not only sully his name, but to tarnish Maria's pure and innocent reputation, something he would not allow.

Turing around Georg plastered the largest, fakest smile he could muster on his face, making it ache with the effort it took to do so. Taking Elsa's hand he moved into the ballroom, wanting nothing more then the night to be over and Maria to finally rightfully take her place in his arms.


	4. author's note

Hey everyone … well I'm kinda stuck on the story, I don't really want it to follow the actual story line coz its been done not that that's bad but I just want some sorta twist from here any suggestion?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(ok this is pretty crappy but I figured I had to give ya something since you guys have been so helpful with suggestions  but it gets better promise)

The children had snag their way back into their father's heart, though not without a little help from Maria, and tonight, they had done it again, they had sang a bit of Austria back into the hearts and souls of many who had forgotten or lost sight of her in the changing, war immanent world.

Looking at the spot at where his children once occupied, Georg felt a wide smile take his lips; he could not be more proud of his children or impressed. Turning his head he let his eyes rest on the one women who had made this all possible; she had brought back everything that he had pushed away out of fear and hurt, and she was still trying to, in a twisted sort of way to try and ring back to him what he is slowly losing, his country. And in that moment hr could not love her any more then he did, she knew what he needed and tried to bring it to him without a second thought, or an ulterior motive in mind. Oh Maria, his Maria was the embodiment of selflessness, love, devotion, determination, and so much more.

Oh, it was a perfect evening, the children had totally nailed the song, bring to it much more emotion then she had ever thought of and everyone had seemed to love it, to come alive with it, especially the Captain Maria thought looking to the floor with a beaming smile. Looking up, automatically searching out the Captain, Maria met the stare of two intense blue eyes that were alight with adoration, gratitude, desire, and … love? It couldn't be … could it? Cheeks flushing slightly at the heat of the Captain's gaze, a huge smile adorned Maria's face. Walking towards Max, Elsa and the Captain wanting to know verbally what they thought of their little production, Maria became a little bit nervous, for the Captain's gaze on her had barely wavered even as she neared.

"Well?" Maria asked with a slight shrug, similar to that the Captain had given her the night he had sung edelwessi.

Looking over to his friend and noticing that he was not even remotely paying attention to the young woman's words, but rather taking in every feature, every inch of the woman, as well as looking beyond her face value and looking into her soul, Max enthusiastically praised her and the children, " Oh Fraulein Maria that was simply marvelous! It was so moving I think I even saw a tear in Herr Zeller's eyes!" he joked laughing.

"You must join us for supper Maria, as a sort of celebration on a jobs well done… you can be my dinner date! Shouldn't she Georg?" Max exclaimed happily, questioning his friend.

Coming back to the world of the living with a start from Max's boisterous laugh, he noticed eyes on him, and was aware that they all had some idea of where his stray thoughts had been … well maybe except for Maria. "Oh, yes fine … fine … good. That would be lovely. We'll wait for supper for you to change Fraulein," Georg stammered out trying his best to appear dignified and not like a little boy who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have.


End file.
